


Shut the Fuck Up

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hanni just needs to shut up, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Road Head, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: A prompt fill for wolftrapqueen27 on Tumblr!The prompt: Hi, hello! Wondering if I can humbly submit an ask based on this awesome photo? Every time I see it on my dash, I think of Will asking Hannibal if a blowjob would shut him up. (picture is linked in the fic!)





	Shut the Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StringerBelle_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringerBelle_27/gifts).



Life on the run with Hannibal Lecter wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It wasn't without excitement, but Christ. There were moments when Will thought prison might have been better.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Hannibal was fussy. And a terrible patient. It was a godsend they had Chiyoh to help in the beginning. Her steady patience with Hannibal’s whining saved both their lives. Because otherwise, Will would have certainly killed the bastard.

When they were able to get by on their own, Hannibal found new things to complain about. The motel was too dingy, the diner food too greasy, their cheap clothing too scratchy.

At first, Will tried the reasonable approach. “We have to lay low, Hannibal, you know that. Gotta rough it until we’re home free.”

“This isn’t roughing it, Will. This is positively barbaric.” Hannibal scowled at yet another dusty, instant coffee maker in yet another dingy motel room. When he opened the filter, there were still old coffee grounds inside.

Will had to bite his cheek not to laugh. It worked a little too well - he bit the wrong fucking cheek. “Fffuck. Ow. Aren’t you being a little overdramatic? I know you’ve roughed it far worse than this.”

“That was another life entirely, Will. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“... Right. Well, it’s time to grow the fuck up in this life, Hannibal. I’ll go get you a Dunkin’ Donuts coffee. You want a jelly donut?”

Hannibal sighed. “Very well.”

 

* * *

 

  
Eventually, Will gave in and let Hannibal buy some nicer clothes, but not without some limits. No tailors, no more than three suits. No vests. No crazy patterns. And Hannibal had to work with the cash they had on hand. Even with those rules, however, Hannibal was pleased. It was almost cute, the way he beamed at himself in the mirror and adjusted his pocket square.

Something troubled Will yet, however. An odd feeling came over him, watching Hannibal looking so pleased with himself. And with Will. He found himself giving in more and more often, instead of insisting they be careful.

He pushed the thought aside to examine… later.

 

* * *

 

 

The rental was a bit nicer this time. Pricier than Will would have chosen, but Hannibal insisted. He didn’t know what the big deal was - after a few hours, his ass hurt anyway. But it was worth it, if Hannibal stopped complaining.

“The air conditioning is not as good as I expected.” Hannibal fiddled with the dials.

Will tightened his hold on the steering wheel. He should have known Hannibal’s silence was too good to last. “I’m comfortable. Quit fucking around with it and let it cool down on its own. It just needs a minute.”

“The Bentley never took so long to cool.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you started fucking up my life.”

Hannibal pouted, but said nothing. Will sighed in relief.

But it was only a few minutes before Hannibal continued, “I wasn’t the one who lied about killing Freddie Lounds.”

“Oh my god.” Will scrubbed a hand down his face. “If I suck your dick, will you shut the fuck up?”

As it turned out, it was possible to stun Hannibal into silence. Finally.

Except Hannibal looked over at him, and he had a Look. He thought Will was serious. Fuck.

“Th-that was a joke, Hannibal.”

“Ah. Then my point still stands. We could have been living luxuriously in Florence, with fine clothes, delicious food, and a beautiful view, and--”

“Oh for fuck’s--” Will pulled over on the highway and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Pull it out.”

“Not very romantic, but--”

“I said pull it out, Hannibal, before I change my mind. And shut the fuck up.”

Without another word, Hannibal unzipped his fly, and pushed the waistband of his briefs beneath his testicles. He was already hard.

“Christ, Hannibal. Does it. Does it turn you on when I boss you around?”

Hannibal looked smug, but obediently said nothing.

“... Never mind. We’ll revisit that… uh. Never.” Will took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking Hannibal in hand. He pulled back the foreskin to taste precome leaking from the tip. It wasn’t so bad.

Opening his mouth wide, he took the head into his mouth and sucked. A groan from Hannibal told him he was going in the right direction. He sucked and swirled his tongue over the head, then bobbed downward until he nearly gagged.

Okay. He could do this. Just. Not that deep, next time.

There was an audible slurp as he pulled back. Will almost stopped, just from embarrassment, but Hannibal tangled his fingers into Will’s hair and moaned.

Oh.

Will took him down again, mindful of his gag reflex. He tightened the tunnel of his mouth with his tongue, eliciting another moan. Satisfaction fluttered in Will’s chest. He bobbed up and down, careful with his teeth, sucking and slurping as though Hannibal’s cock was a goddamn popsicle.

Hips writhing, Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hair. Will realized Hannibal was trying to keep himself from bucking into Will’s mouth. A fact he appreciated, and he showed it by moving faster, using his hand to stroke where his mouth couldn’t reach.

“W-Will… I…” Hannibal gasped.

Time to make a choice. Well. They didn’t have napkins. So.

Hannibal shuddered as he came, fingers digging into Will’s scalp. Will swallowed every last drop, and was sure to suck Hannibal clean.

He straightened, and leaned back against his seat. Breathless. He glanced at Hannibal, and laughed. Hannibal looked wrecked. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed and glistening with a sheen of sweat. Will thought he was kinda cute like this, too.

And then, he realized something. “Fuck, I’m an idiot.”

Hannibal tucked himself back into his trousers. “Why do you say that?”

“I went about this all wrong.”

“How so, dear Will?”

_Dear Will_. So apparently this was a thing, now. “If I wanted to shut you up, I should have had you suck _my_ dick.”

“Well, we do still have a few hours of driving, yet.” A smile played on Hannibal’s lips. “How well can you focus while receiving oral stimulation?”

“Fuck.”


End file.
